


狂犬病。

by Uccello



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 佐藤雪/杰琪奎尔特相关摸鱼。
Relationships: Satou Yuki/Jackie Quilt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我主玩他们两个，加上比较吃这种风格，所以算是拉郎吧。

真是疯子。他说，连眼睫都没有为她抬起来分毫，视线扫在竖排版的书上，余光里那人嘻嘻地笑了两声不置可否，连影子都没有动摇分毫。Jackie也盯着那书页，仿佛日文像某种天外来客一样妙趣横生，又好像视野里的一切都有趣至极，尽管那之中没有血和肉，没有惊恐的痛苦的绝望的面容。掩藏在平和之下的才吸引人，她握着某些蛛丝马迹暗自断定，视线飘到那人被打入金属的腕骨，连带着又记起自己的，再向上是佐藤雪木刀一击造成的钝痛——造不成什么伤疤，不够有纪念意义。他倒是兴致缺缺，连优雅温和的表象都懒得维持，翻到最后一页再合拢时终于舍得屈尊纡贵地抬起脸，对难得安静的秘密盟友扯起一个些许讥诮的笑来。  
和自己不同，来自英国的大小姐即使深不可测也很好推断行为方向，毕竟那狂热的趣味性从来不是秘密。敬而远之的态度被打破于某次记忆不甚明了的意外结盟，Jackie一瞬间敛下夸张神色反倒凶相毕露，在一墙之隔枪系同盟的轰鸣声里率先停下攻击，模糊在火药和尘埃里的话语不够真切，但佐藤雪同意，眼下以近战对远程、二对二的胜利，的确比提心吊胆畏首畏尾的决斗更符合完美主义的美学。  
他的木刀就在手边。实验夹缝的和平时间总是不够剑拔弩张，他猜不出为什么她非要穿着新到手的水手服凑过来，偶有实验体路过还会为此投来诡异神色。但他没有问原因，恐怕对方只会轻佻地说情侣装之类。她又哼起歌来，像他们总在寺院门前赤手空拳搏斗时的那样，她将掌心贴到佐藤雪的面颊，看起来却不像服装搭配那么戏剧性。她又不在索吻。猩红的眼瞳直直望向靛青的那一双，仿佛火焰在对深海冰原虎视眈眈。水涨上来，扼在咽喉上，用了想要她溺毙的力气，她还是弯着眼在笑，毫不介意缺氧胀红的面颊、还有逐渐飘忽的思绪，她不为所动。那只手的主人在寻常与临界之间松下力道，好像那绯红只是暧昧上头，而指印或许足够替代吻痕。下次死在我手上吧？杀人狂的声线还嘶哑着，语调平常得奇异，又似乎是因为幻想的内容而兴奋，尸体形状会很完美，我保证喔。佐藤雪哼笑一声就收回目光，他拇指的指腹下滑些许，去磨蹭因刺青略略凸起的皮肤，大抵就是墨色项圈嵌在血肉里，却还是聊胜于无。更正一下，你的确是条疯狗才对。


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie决定再一次杀死佐藤雪，或者因落败痛快地被他杀死。彼时他们又是被赶入地下通道的白鼠……或者猛兽，无论如何爪牙都还不够尖锐，但已经足够看清实验永远乏善可陈的实质。由于杀人本身带有的乐趣与这一预想的出现，Jackie情理之中地兴奋起来，哼歌时上扬的尾音和抑制不住的几声笑一起与地下道的回音提前狂欢。她向着极北又相当偏西的方向出发，放弃了在寺院徒手格斗的惯例。废旧工厂空旷又冰冷，她的声音本身就成为某种令人讳莫如深的威胁，像随性包装过的刀，至少这时足够让其他人退避三舍了。再向东南的角落跨过整座岛屿，随意套上短靴姑且对脚踝做些聊胜于无的保护措施。她完成了最称手武器的组装，然后按下开关。链条和发动机形成的轰鸣震耳欲聋，中间夹杂着禁地内发出的广播：第一位淘汰者出现，被佐藤雪所杀。Jackie发出从唇齿间挤出的笑声，提着睽违已久的高危物品迟到地走向庙宇正门。尸体完完整整地横在一边，虽然财物被洗劫一空，但某种属于佐藤雪的偏执从中泄露出来，沿着利器所伤带出的血迹淌到她脚边。她用鞋底碾了碾那腥气，为晚到一步咋舌。本该无趣得令人烦躁，起初作为调剂品的短期志向变成拖拽她的锁链。倒不如说她原本就擅长为了更有趣的事忍耐。 

Jackie从仿佛遥远到无法估量的过去就知道自己被忌惮到足够促生结盟，那么原本互相残杀的名义同僚突然以长久的对恐怖回忆本身的回避而将枪口转向，也不值得多么意外。她冷淡地为自己计算实验排名，就算立刻退场也中规中矩又不至于太难看，但那又无趣，将死亡与血作为食粮的鬼怪——或者贴切应景地形容为活死人——一定要饱餐后才能再一次死去。不过战况有些一边倒，她向林间后退，再臭名昭著的杀人狂也无法在这样针对性的围剿中取胜，她极度冷静地规划着路线，在完成又骤然推翻——猎物近在眼前了，她飞跑时瞥见刀影，被自叶片间撒落的天光照亮成更刺目的寒芒。 

再完美的躯壳与技巧都无法与亡命徒的疯狂完全匹敌，眼瞳的猩红燃烧出像是以生命力为燃料所迸出的烈焰，而薄薄刀刃划开皮肉溢出的血，或许就是被那火的热量灼烧后融化的冰霜。追兵就算循着金属一次次碰撞的巨响赶来也无济于事，露米娅岛上的战斗从来不会持续太久。热兵器带来的孔洞正向下淌血，而旧伤痕上又添了某种投掷品造成的新创口，看她样子倒没多狼狈不堪。Jackie笑起来，又被佐藤雪难得情绪外露地骂作疯子。她借着冲势直直将刀尖捅入他的心脏，而出于剑道习惯而横劈来的利刃斜砍在肩膀。太出格的疼痛原本能够使人清醒，但她反正早就失血过多地晕眩，即使要这不够格情人在手中死得十分艺术的目的仍旧没有达成，但仅仅是起初灵光一现的想法得以超出预计地圆满，就倾身去吻他权当庆祝。


End file.
